


fancast

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. Hunger Games

**1\. Goldie Hawn**

****

**2\. Katee Sackhoff**

****

**3\. Sigourney Weaver**

****

**4\. Eiza Gonzalez**

****

**5\. Linda Hamilton**

**6\. Luisa D'Oliveira**

****

**7\. Charlize Theron**

****

**8\. Marie Avgeropoulos**

****

**9\. Milla Jovovich**

****

**10\. Uma Thurman**

****

**11\. Olga Kurylenko**

****


	2. Horror

**1\. Jodie Comer**

****

**2\. Carly Chaikin**

****

**3\. Rose McIver**

****

**4\. Tuppence Middleton**

****

**5\. Doona Bae**

****

**6\. Ursula Corbero**

****

**7\. Jessica Barden**

****

**8\. Medalion Rahimi**

****

**9\. Diane Guerrero**

****

**10\. Katheryn Winnick**

****

**11\. Zoe Kravitz**

****

**12\. Phoebe Tonkin**

****

**13\. Saoirse Ronan**

****

**14\. Dichen Lachman**

****

**15\. Anastasia Baranova**

****

**16\. Teresa Palmer**

****

**17\. Melanie Scrofano**

****

**18\. Sofia Boutella**

****

**19\. Alba Flores**

****

**20.**


	3. Secret Diary of a Call Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly normal woman named Hannah Baxter (Billie Piper) lives a secret life as a call girl with an alias of Belle. The series was based on the blog and books by the pseudonymous "Belle de Jour."

**1\. Lily James as Poppy**

****

**2\. Billie Piper as Hannah "Belle" Baxter**

****

**3\. Gemma Chan as Charlotte**

****

**4\. Ashley Madekwe as Gloria "Bambi" White**

****

**5\. Callum Blue as Alex McCloud**

****

**6\. James D'Arcy as Duncan Atwood**

****

**7\. Toyah Willcox as Gail Baxter**

****

**8\. Iddo Goldberg as Ben**

****

**9\. Cherie Lunghi as Stephanie Charlton**


	4. Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This TV show follows teenagers in a seemingly perfect small town who are impacted by a local murder. The series is based on the classic Archie Comics. It won numerous Teen Choice Awards in 2017, 2018 and 2019, including Choice Drama TV Show.

**1\. Cole Sprouse as Jughead Jones**

****

**2\. Lili Reinhart as Betty Cooper**

****

**3\. KJ Apa as Archie Andrews**

****

**4\. Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge**

****

**5\. Madelaine Petsch as Cheryl Blossom**

****

**6\. Vanessa Morgan as Toni Topaz**

****

**7\. Charles Melton as Reggie Mantle**

****

**8\. Ross Butler as Reggie Mantle**

****

**9\. Casey Cott as Kevin Keller**

****

**10\. Trinity Likins as Jellybean "JB" Jones**

****

**11\. Jordan Connor as Sweet Pea**

****

**12\. Shannon Purser as Ethel Muggs**

****

**13\. Ashleigh Murray as Josie McCoy**

****

**14\. Hayley Law as Valerie Brown**

****

**15\. Asha Bromfield as Melody Valentine**

****


	5. Pretty Little Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four friends work together to uncover the mystery of their best friend's murder. The TV series is loosely based on the book series of the same name by Sara Shepard. 
> 
> The show won multiple People's Choice Awards. Its first season resulted in three 2010 Teen Choice Awards for Choice Summer TV Show, Choice Summer TV Star: Male (Ian Harding) and Choice Summer TV Star: Female (Lucy Hale). It inspired two spin-offs, Ravenswood and Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists.

**1\. Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery**

****

**2\. Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields**

****

**3\. Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin**

****

**4\. Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings**

****

**5\. Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis**

****

**6\. Cody Christian as Mike Montgomery**

****

**7\. Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz**

****

**8\. Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh**

****

**9\. Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal**

****

**10\. Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers**

****

**11\. Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain**

****

**12\. Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery**

****


	6. red hair

**Karen Gillan**

**Katherine McNamara**

**Georgie Henley**

**Asima Sefic**

**Elizabeth McLaughlin**

**Belle Shouse**

**Bree Kish**

**Jenna Thiam**

**Shannon Purser**

**Rhiannon McConnell**

**Bonnie Wright**

**Lauren McCrostie**

**Luca Hollestelle**

**Jess Glynne**

**Madelaine Petsch**

**Amybeth McNulty**

**Grace Holley**

**Ciara Baxendale**

**Daria Sidorchuk**

**Ellie Bamber**

**Cintia Dicker**

**Ashleigh Ross**

**Alexina Graham**

**Maggie Elizabeth Jones**

**Francesca Capaldi**

**Elise Eberle**

**Chanelle Peloso**

**Megan Lee** ****

**Alice Englert**

**Olivia Cooke**

**Sarah Bolger**

**Emily Browning**

**Kaitlyn Dever**

**Lauren McCrostie**

**Lisa Teige**

**Annalise Basso**

**Sadie Sink**

**Sophia Lillis**

**Abigail Cowen**

**Sophie Turner**

**Gabi Lopes**

**Marina Ruy Barbosa**

**Eleanor Tomlinson**

**Hoyeon Jung**

**Song Jieun**

**Maria Pedraza**

**Lily Collins**

**Rihanna**

**Nathalie Emmanuel**

**Jade Thompson**

**Alexis Jordan**

**Ashley Moore**

**Marcia Cross**

**Isla Fisher**

**Amy Adams**

**Holland Roden**

**Julianne Moore**

**Rebecca Mader**

**Alexandra Breckenridge**

**Deborah Ann Woll**

**Christina Hendricks**

**Jessica Chastain** ****

**Emma Stone**

**Bryce Dallas Howard**

**Debra Messing**

**Nicole Kidman**

**Rose Leslie**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Bella Thorne**

**Susan Sarandon**

**Geena Davis**

**Frances Fisher**

**Lindsay Lohan**

**Bernadette Peters**

**Molly Ringwald**

**Kate Mara**

**Evan Rachel Wood**

**Felicia Day**

**Gillian Anderson**

**Shirley McClain**

**Bridget Regan**

**Katie Leclerc**

**Nicola Roberts**

**Lily Cole**

**Reba McEntire**

**Anna Trebunskaya**

**Una Healy**

**Hayley Williams**

**Florence Welch**

**Park Bom**

**Ebba Zingmark**

**Debby Ryan**

**Danielle Panabaker**

**Kay Panabaker**

**Jane Levy**

**Ariana Grande**

**Jayma Mays**

**Rachelle Lefevre**

**Amanda Righetti**

**Laura Prepon**

**Paloma Faith**

**Leslie Mann**

**Molly Quinn**

**Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Chachi Gonzales**

**Rachel Hurd Wood**

**Jacqueline Emerson**

**Janet Devlin**

**Dakota Blue Richards**

**Emma Kenney**

**Margarita Petrusenko**

**Amy Adams**

**Kathryn Prescott**

**Madisen Beaty**

**Rachel Thevenard**

**Alexia Fast**

**Scarlett Pomers**

**Julie McNiven**

**Erin Chambers**

**JoAnna Garcia**

**Lauren Ambrose**

**Alicia Witt**

**Rose McGowan**

**Morgan Turner**

**Sadie Stanley**

**Jolijn Henneman**

**Zoe De Grand'Maison**

**Kennedy McMann**

**Bree Kish**

**Hwasa**

**Aleece Wilson**

**Hoyeon Jung**

**Rachel McAdams**

**Emma Roberts**

**Sharon Belle**

**Laura Berlin**

**Renee Mittelstaedt**

**Khadijha Red Thunder**

**Jenna Thiam**

**Ailee**

**Hyuna**

**Luanna Perez**

**Clementine Desseaux**

**Elena Satine**

**Natalya Rudakova**

**Svetlana Khodchenkova**

**Palina Rojinski**

**Milla Jovovich**

**Anna Arendshorst**

**Barbara Meier**

**Bridget Satterlee**

**Haley Ramm**

**Maddison Brown**

**Maggie Geha**

**Sabina Karlsson**

**Sophie Skelton**

**Mari Takahashi**

**Fiona Dourif**

**Alexis Jordan**

**Monica Ollander**

**Nataliya Piro**

**Liv Hewson**

**Bethany Joy Lenz**

**Kate Walsh**

**Morgan Turner**

**Isabelle Huppert**

**Georgina Horne**

**Tess Holliday**

**Alina Bobyleva**

**Ekaterina Boyko**

**Consuelo De Santis**

**Katyusha Bulavina**

**Julie Kennedy/Lass Suicide**

**Dessy Savova**

**Jemma Hansen**

**Sierra Boggess**

**Olesya Kharitonova**

**Martine Wijman**

**Renee Mittelstaedt**

**Meryem Uzerli**

**Tess Holliday**

**Julia Adamenko**

**Alina Kovalenko**

**Anna Tatton**

**Carmen Solomons**

**Gina Stiebitz**

**Goo Hara**

**Laura Gwyneth Butler**

**Louise Brealey**

**Valentina Lyapina**

**Amy Manson**

**Elcin Sangu**

**Elsa Facchin**

**Jodie Comer**

**Liv O'Driscoll**

**Nadia Esra**

**Sarah McCreaner**

**Vanessa Jade**

**Zara Axeronias**

**Alyssa Sutherland**

**Amber Heard**

**Amy Wren**

**Annelise Hesme**

**Brooke Williams**

**Carine Van Houten**

**Cate Blanchett**

**Charlotte Hope**

**Christa Theret**

**Clara Paget**

**Clara Foster**

**Daisy Ridley**

**Eliza Scanlen**

**Eliza Taylor**

**Elizabeth Lail**

**Esme Bianco**

**Eva Green**

**Florence Pugh**

**Helena Bonham Carter**

**Hera Hilmar**

**Holliday Grainger**

**Isolda Dychauk**

**Jaime Murray**

**Jessalyn Gilsig**

**Jessica Brown Findlay**

**Julia Bache wiig**

**Kate Dickie**

**Kelly Reilly**

**Kerri Kenney**

**Kelly Newmark**

**Lindsay Duncan**

**Lotte Verbeek**

**Lucy Lawless**

**Marama Corlett**

**Margot Robbie**

**Maxine Peake**

**Melinda Clarke**

**Michelle Fairley**

**Miranda Richardson**

**Nadia Hilker**

**Niamh Walsh**

**Olivia Ross**

**Polly Walker**

**Rachel Skarsten**

**Rebecca Hall**

**Rene Russo**

**Rosamaria Murtinho**

**Saoirse Ronan**

**Sienna Miller**

**Sophia Myles**

**Tamla Kari**

**Tamzin Merchant**

**Teressa Liane**

**Aja Warren**

**Alaina Huffman**

**Anastasia Ivanova**

**Connie Britton**

**Cosette Munch**

**Darya Lebedeva**

**Dasha Gold**

**Georgie Hobday**

**Jessica Stam**

  1. **Chase Goehring**
  2. **Gytis Gedvilas**
  3. **Linus Wördemann**
  4. **Jacob Tremblay**
  5. **Zac Pullam**
  6. **Sean Berdy**
  7. **Gabriel Basso**
  8. **Will Merrick**
  9. **Rupert Grint**
  10. **Lee Jong-suk**
  11. **Tom Ballard**
  12. **Caleb Landry Jones**
  13. **Lee Jun-Ho**
  14. **Lu Han**
  15. **Lee Hong-gi**
  16. **Choi Jong-hoon**
  17. **Lee Jae-jin**
  18. **Skylar Kergil**
  19. **Kevin Woo**
  20. **Alan Ashby**
  21. **Jeffery Austin**
  22. **Matthew Kim**
  23. **Cullen Omori**
  24. **Cameron Monaghan**
  25. **Will Merrick**
  26. **Luke Cutforth**
  27. **Sam Heughan**
  28. **Jesse Tyler Ferguson**
  29. **Raphael Sbarge**
  30. **Seth Green**
  31. **Eddie Redmayne**
  32. **Damien Lewis**
  33. **Ron Howard**
  34. **Danny Bonaduce**
  35. **David Caruso**
  36. **Simon Woods**
  37. **Ed Sheeran**
  38. **Conan O'Brien**
  39. **Oliver Phelps**
  40. **James Phelps**
  41. **Alfie Allen**
  42. **Viggo Beck**
  43. **Kristofer Hivju**
  44. **Luke Newberry**
  45. **Jake Hold**
  46. **Wade Holter**
  47. **Boyd Holbrook**
  48. **Jakob Davies**
  49. **Tijn Elbers**
  50. **Chris Pine**
  51. **Hizaki**
  52. **Jerome Flynn**
  53. **Joe Armstrong**
  54. **Jonathan Keltz**
  55. **Kevin McKidd**
  56. **Michael Fassbender**
  57. **Peter Mooney**
  58. **Ruairi O'Connor**
  59. **Rupert Young**
  60. **Sean Harris**
  61. **Toby Stephens**
  62. **Tom Hiddleston**
  63. **Tom Wlaschiha**




	7. Red Hair P2

**Red Headed Females With Hazel Eyes**

  1. **Debby Ryan**
  2. **Holland Roden**
  3. **Holliday Grainger**
  4. **Jodie Comer**
  5. **Karen Gillan**
  6. **Monica Ollander**
  7. **Rachel McAdams**
  8. **Rose Leslie**
  9. **Aleece Wilson**
  10. **Carmen Solomons**



**Red Headed Males With Hazel Eyes**

**Red Headed Females With Green Eyes**

  1. **Alexandra Breckenridge**
  2. **Alina Kovalenko**
  3. **Alyson Hannigan**
  4. **Bryce Dallas Howard**
  5. **Emma Stone**
  6. **Florence Welch**
  7. **Georgie Hobday**
  8. **Julia Johansen**
  9. **Julianne Moore**
  10. **Katie Leclerc**
  11. **Lana Del Rey**
  12. **Madeline Ford**
  13. **Riley Rasmussen**



**Red Headed Males With Green Eyes**

  1. **Domhnall Gleeson**
  2. **Linus Wordemann**



****Red Headed Females With Brown Eyes** **

  1. **Alaina Huffman**
  2. **Anna Tatton**
  3. **Bella Thorne**
  4. **Daria Sidorchuk**
  5. **Elcin Sangu**
  6. **Evan Rachel Wood**
  7. **Felicia Day**
  8. **Francesca Capaldi**
  9. **Julie McNiven**
  10. **Katherine McNamara**
  11. **Kathryn Prescott**
  12. **Louise** **Brealey**
  13. **Luca Hollestelle**
  14. **Madelaine Petsch**
  15. **Maggie Elizabeth Jones**
  16. **Meryem Uzerli**
  17. **Natalie Westling**
  18. **Poppy Montgomery**
  19. **Riley Keough**
  20. **Sarah Rafferty**
  21. **Stephanie Cam**
  22. **Tess** **Holliday**
  23. **Goo Hara**
  24. **Kate Mara**
  25. **Sabina Karlsson**



**Red Headed Males With Brown Eyes**

  1. **Luke Newberry**
  2. **Tijn Elbers**
  3. **KJ Apa**



**Red Headed Females With Blue Eyes**

  1. **Aja Warren**
  2. **Amy Adams**
  3. **Amy Manson**
  4. **Anastasia ivanova**
  5. **Barbara** **Meier**
  6. **Bonnie Wright**
  7. **Christina Hendricks**
  8. **Cintia Dicker**
  9. **Clara Paget**
  10. **Connie** **Britton**
  11. **Cosette Munch**
  12. **Darya Lebedeva**
  13. **Dasha Gold**
  14. **Deborah Ann Woll**
  15. **Ebba Zingmark**
  16. **Eleanor Tomlinson**
  17. **Elizabeth Lail**
  18. **Isolda Dychauk**
  19. **Jane Levy**
  20. **Janet Devlin**
  21. **Jacqueline Emerson**
  22. **Jessica** **Chastain**
  23. **Jessica Stam**
  24. **Karoline Kate**
  25. **Katarzyna Konderak**
  26. **Katerina Martinovska**
  27. **Lara Jean Chorostecki**
  28. **Laura Spencer**
  29. **Lena Katina**
  30. **Lily Cole**
  31. **Lindsay Hansen**
  32. **Lindsay Perry**
  33. **Lotte Verbeek**
  34. **Madison Stubbington**
  35. **Molly C. Quinn**
  36. **Nadia Esra**
  37. **Odile Vuillemin**
  38. **Polly Walker**
  39. **Rachel Hurd Wood**
  40. **Rae Weisz**
  41. **Riley Rasmussen**
  42. **Sophia Lillis**
  43. **Sophie Turner**
  44. **Valentina Lyapina**
  45. **Zazoe Van Lieshout**
  46. **Gina Stiebitz**
  47. **Laura Gwyneth Butler**



**Red Headed Males With Blue Eyes**

  1. **Boyd Holbrook**
  2. **Caleb Landry Jones**
  3. **Cameron Monaghan**
  4. **Cole Hauser**
  5. **Dougie Poynter**
  6. **Ed Sheeran**
  7. **Eddie Redmayne**
  8. **Finn Jones**
  9. **Jelle Haen**
  10. **Jesse Eisenberg**
  11. **Kevin McKidd**
  12. **Kristofer Hivju**
  13. **Riley Thomas Stewart**
  14. **Rupert Grint**
  15. **Sam** **Heughan**




	8. warrior

**1\. Katheryn Winnick**

****

**2\. Gaia Weiss**

****

**3\. Anna Popplewell**

****

**4\. Lucy Lawless**

****

**5\. Poppy Drayton**

****

**6\. Ally Ioannides**

****

**7\. Gemma Arterton**

****

**8\. Dichen Lachman**

****

**9\. Tabrett Bethell**

****

**10\. Jamie Chung**

****

**11\. Katrina Law**

****

**12\. Cynthia Addai Robinson**

****

**13\. Eva Green**

****

**14\. Katie McGrath**

****

**15\. Claudia Kim**

****

**16\. Bridget Regan**

****

**17\. Jaimie Alexander**

****

**18\. Jessica Chastain**

****

**19\. Evangeline Lilly**

****

**20\. Jennifer Morrison**

****


	9. red

  1. **[Mahogany Lox](https://i.gifer.com/ADqJ.gif)**




	10. h a i r r e d

Eleanor Tomlinson, Esme Bianco, Isla Fisher, Jessica Chastain, Lily Cole

Zoe De Grand Maison, Madeline Ford, Lindsay Lohan, Ellie Kemper, Belle Delphine

Kacy Anne Hill, Christina Hendricks, Molly Stewart, Sabrina Lynn, Karen Gillan, Zoe Kazan, Ellie Bamber, Bella Thorne, Summer Rae

Maria Kanellis, Nichameleon, Ashleigh Cummings, Anastasia Ivanova, Alaina Huffman, Aja Warren

Alicia Witt, Allison Scagliotti, Amy Adams, Alexandra Breckenridge, Alexia Fast, Alyson Hannigan, Alyssa Sutherland, Alina Kovalenko, Amybeth McNulty

Alexina Graham, Luca Hollestelle, Bonnie Wright, Bryce Dallas Howard, Debby Ryan, Elena Satine, Emma Roberts, Emma Stone, Larsen Thompson

Brittany Snow, Florence Welch, Felicia Day, Lulu Valentine, Clara McSweeney, Sadie Sink, Holland Roden, Jane Levy, Ciara Baxendale

Harmony Nice, Sonja Medovaja, Sophia Digio, Sophia Lillis, Dakota Blue Richards, Annalise Basso, Jacqueline Emerson, Ebba Zingmark, Katherine Mcnamara

Abigail Cowen, Abby Zuckerman, Sophie Gehrmann, Anna Arendshorst, Erika Postnikova, Kirsty Wendy, Cintia Dicker, Lindsey Stirling, Madelaine Petsch

Natasha Lyonne, Georgie Henley, Asima Sefic, Elizabeth McLaughlin, Belle Shouse, Bree Kish, Jenna Thiam, Shannon Purser, Rhiannon McConnell, 

Ashkenazi Jewish, Italian

Rachel Bilson, Max Adler, Chrissy Costanza, Joe Adler


	11. twilight victorias sister

**Rachelle Lefevre as Victoria**

****

**Deborah Ann Woll as Amelia**

****

**Caitlin Stasey as Hilda**

****

**Heidi**

****

**Taissa Farmiga as Millicent**

****

**Eiza Gonzalez as Nadia**

****


	12. Mommas

**1\. Amanda Seyfried**

****

**2\. Rachel McAdams**

****

**3\. Eva Green**

****

**4\. Lena Headey**

****

**5\. Rosamund Pike**

****

**6\. Charlize Theron**

****

**7\. Rachel Weisz**

****

**8\. Helena Bonham Carter**

****

**9\. Angela Bassett**

****

**10\. Sarah Paulson**

****

**11\. Marisa Tomei**

****

**12\. Salma Hayek**

****

**13\. Angelina Jolie**

****

**14\. Zoe Saldana**

****

**15\. Isla FIsher**

****

**16\. Lana Parrilla**

****

**17\. Anne Hathaway**

****

**18\. Sandra Bullock**

****

**19\. Keira Knightley**

****

**20\. Evangeline Lilly**

****

**21\. Elena Satine**

****

**22\. Lady Gaga**

****

**23\. Michelle Gomez**

****

**24\. Gillian Anderson**

****


End file.
